


prohibited

by digitalAlchemist



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: In which 9S attempts to explain emotions to 2B.(also known as '9S Is A Sunshine Boy Who Deserves The World Please Let Him Have It')





	prohibited

**Author's Note:**

> Realised I haven't written anything for Nier: Automata yet, so have some gentle 2B/9S bonding fluff to get me started! I tried to keep this as in character as possible, but gave 2B a little more of a relaxed attitude.

“Hey, 2B?”

She didn’t respond, continuing to gaze across the ruins; the Desert Zone was less windy than usual, allowing them a mostly unhindered view of the area. After a few moments of silence, she turned to him.

“Yes, 9S?”

“Do you ever get lonely?” 9S looked a little embarrassed by the question, as if he was afraid to ask it.

“Loneliness is an emotion that I am not permitted to feel. You should know this, 9S.” 2B adjusted her position, facing him with her whole body. “Do you feel it?”

He paused, watching her face before trying to answer her question. “I'm unsure. There are… moments when I don't feel complete.”

“How do you mean?” She regarded him with a look that could be interpreted as curiosity.

“Uh…” 9S hesitated again, frozen by her gaze. “You… You know how you can sometimes receive data that's missing something important?”

“Such as corrupted transfers?”

“Yeah, exactly! And then, when you find the piece of missing information, everything makes a lot more sense.” He nodded, pleased with his analogy, “That's what I mean.”

“Interesting…” 2B hummed to herself, turning back to observe the scenery around them. “That is a ridiculous thing to feel. Cease immediately.”

“O-Oh.” 9S deflated, slumping over in his makeshift seat. He had hoped that she would respond in kind, but realised that this  _ is _ 2B he was talking to — she thinks of the mission and nothing else. They were just doing routine reconnaissance, and 9S was a little confused as to why 2B had come with him; it was highly unlikely that he would be attacked by anything out here, and even if something did happen he was well-equipped to deal with the issue. Did she choose to accompany him?

“9S.”

Her voice cut through his thoughts. “Y-Yes, ma'am?”

“We're moving; the area is secure.” She turned to face him again. “And I told you to stop calling me ma'am.”

He gulped. “Sorry… 2B.” Standing up and brushing the sand from his shorts, 9S moved so he was next to her. “Where next?”

“The Housing area.” She pointed over to the settlement at the other side of the Zone. “This should be our last assignment for the day.”

“Oh, really? Wow, today went by so quickly.”

“That's impossible. Time moves at a constant speed.”

“No, I meant… never mind.” 9S sighed, smiling to himself. “Hey, Pod? What time is it right now?”

**According to human methods of timekeeping, it is currently twenty past six in the evening.**

“Later than I thought.” He looked to the sky, the same pale grey colour it had been since they started recon this morning. “Not that we can tell…” 9S had read old data archives that described the day/night cycle of the planet, but they were just archives — the planet was a mess of isolated atmospheres by this point, each Zone wildly different to the next.

“We're moving.” 2B repeated the instruction, beginning to walk away from him.

“Right.” 9S fell into step beside her, their conversation fading. It wasn't until they were halfway to their destination that he spoke up again. “Hey, 2B?”

“Yes?”

“May I…” He stopped himself from asking his question. “Actually, never mind.”

“Speak your mind, 9S.”

“A-Ah, well, u-um…” He began to stumble over his words. “It's just that…”

2B stopped walking and turned to face him. “9S.”

He yelped in surprise at her shift of tone, stopping a few steps in front of her. “Y-Yes?”

“We are on a mission. I understand that it isn't the most ideal situation, however your inane chatter is not improving it.” She closed the gap between them, panicking him further. “Either you tell me what is bothering you, or you stop talking for the rest of this operation.” 2B placed her hands on her hip, widening her silhouette further. “Do I make myself clear?”

“2B…” 9S swallowed again, trying to remain composed. “Honestly, it's nothing. I'll be fine.”

She squinted at him; although 9S couldn't see the gesture, he was fully aware it was happening. “Are you sure?”

“Affirmative, 2B.”

“Very well. Let's continue.” Without another word, she turned away and continued walking towards the housing complex; 9S followed, but this time he stayed a few steps behind her.

As they approached the waypoint, the sound of rending metal suddenly filled the air; 2B didn't hesitate in dashing forward, already drawing her weapons. 9S also summoned his blade and ran after her, weaving through old piles of rubble to get to the source of the noise.

“What's a Linked Type doing out here?” 9S asked, watching the snake of spheres tear a path through a crowd of Stubby units. “And why aren't they fighting back?”

“They're part of Pascal's movement.” 2B grimaced — a rare motion for her — and slowly moved closer. “They don't have anything to fight with. Let's go, 9S. Don't harm anything you don't have to.” She jumped down into the pit, sword impaling one of the spheres as she fell.

The snake-like creature split into two; one of which made a direct line for 2B whilst the other continued to attack the machines around it. 9S grabbed the arms of his Pod and got a running start, leaping over the recess and using his Pod to glide to a better position before letting go and dropping down, commanding it to begin firing as he sliced through a pair of spheres at the base of the wayward serpent.

_ ‘So long as I don't cut through the middle it will stay as one beast, which is much more manageable than several parts flying around.’ _ His thoughts were cut short by the flash of bullets flying towards him, Cruel Oath working around him to deflect the worst of the volley.

“If I can get close enough, I'll hack in to make it easier!” 9S shouted, trying to be heard over the roar of machine gun fire surrounding him. If 2B had heard, she made no audible response. He looked around for a potential vantage point, spotting some thick slabs of concrete that would suffice as temporary cover. He waited for the machine to come closer, it's consciousness tickling the edges of his own as they merged together; 9S initiated the hack, willing the spheres to stay within the limits of his ability. His eyes flew open a few seconds later, completely blank of colour, and his vision was filled with the familiar labyrinth of a machine's mindspace.

Battling through the obstacles in his path, he found the machine's core and took control of it. The eyes of the Linked Type became his own, and 9S immediately diverted its trajectory — using the guns mounted along the body to shoot down any spheres in his path, he aimed for the head of the second serpent that was currently chasing 2B across the walls. Even with his terrible sense of control, 9S was able to take down the majority of the machine. Initiating the self-destruct function and escaping from the core, he took his sword in hand again and rushed out to clean up the remaining parts of the enemy.

The explosion was big enough to take down most of what was left, and between himself and 2B they sliced the stragglers in two. Panting heavily as he landed on the soft sand, 9S wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “I think we got it.”

**Affirmative.** His Pod chirped back at him.  **I am no longer detecting a hostile signature in the vicinity.**

“Thanks, Pod.” He glanced around, waving at 2B — who had ended up at one of the higher levels. “We got them!”

She nodded to him, once again jumping down to meet him. “Are there any casualties?”

**Negative.** Her Pod spoke up this time.  **The count of friendly machines in the area did not decline during the fight.**

“Affirmative.” She turned to 9S, who was smiling up at her. “You… did well.”

His smile widened, a small blush tinting his cheek. “T-Thank you!” 9S reached out and took her hand, shaking it animatedly. “You were great too!”

2B paused, watching her hand as he swung it around. “Is this some form of congratulatory ritual?”

9S stopped immediately, the colour draining from his face as he realised what he was doing. “I-I'm so sorry, ma- 2B…” He released her from his grip, arms falling to his side. “I got a little too excited.”

She regarded him with a cold stare, but her lips eventually twitched upwards into a sly smile. “It's okay.” 2B took his hand again, giving it a slight squeeze. “Your emotions are becoming contagious.”

9S laughed, scratching at his cheek. “Apologies, it's been hard getting used to having a partner.”

“I wish I could say the same.” She let go of him, beginning to walk away. “Come, it's time to return to base.” When 9S didn't follow her, she turned back around. “Let's go home, Nines.”

He spluttered, hiding his coughing fit with a waving hand as he ran to her side. She slapped his back in an attempt to control his breathing, but found herself holding it there as they walked towards the access point.

_ ‘Maybe 9S isn't all that bad to have around.’ _


End file.
